poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls: Criss Cross Crisis
Ash's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls: Criss Cross Crisis is an upcoming Pokemon/Powerpuff Girls crossover short film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a spin-off stand-alone sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie''. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When the professor's inventions go wrong, it causes everyone to switch bodies. Ash Ketchum switches with Hiccup, Pikachu switches with Toothless, Misty switches with Astrid, Togepi switches with Stormfly, Brock switches with Snotlout, Delia Ketchum switches with Heather, Professor Oak switches with Gobber the Belch, Scooby-Doo switches with Yoshi, Shaggy Rogers switches with Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones switches with Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo switches with Fanghook, Remy the Rat switches with Fishlegs, Emile switches with Carver René Descartes, Hookfang switches with Onix, Ruffnut switches with Tuffnut, Barf switches with Belch, Windshear switches with Skullcrusher, Eret switches with the villainous Drago Bludvist, Tino Tonitini switches with Gustav Larson, Lori McQuarrie switches with Tish Katsufrakis, Luigi switches with Toad, Buttercup switches with the Professor, Blossom switches with Miss Bellum and Bubbles switches with the mayor. Buttercup starts to cry at her wrong body and gets pushed by Blossom "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!." Later, the professor shows them what he was trying to do, by turning apples into oranges by using an alchemy he devised. Although it worked, but not quite since the interiors have interchanged as the Professor (in Buttercup's body) slices the two fruits. So the Professor will need higher theta waves from REM sleep from every citizen in Townsville to achieve total conversion. Unfortunately, he overloaded the power matrix causing the entire citizens of Townsville to swap bodies with each other instead of the apple and the orange. Then, the mayor calls and Ms. Bellum explains that all of Townsville exchanged bodies and someone has taken advantage of the confusion and robbed the bank. After he calls, they get dressed in their clothes. Bubbles won't leave because she has a bald spot. Blossom just combs some hair on the bald spot. They go to the bank and see that everyone has switched bodies (a security guard to that of a baby, and a female bank teller to a guard dog). An old woman (who is later revealed to be Mojo Jojo) is there and tells them that it was Fuzzy Lumpkins ("A pink fellow concerned over his property") and they go find him. But when they get to Fuzzy Lumpkins' shack, it is just a British gentleman in Fuzzy Lumpkins' body. Bubbles gets a call from the Mayor about another robbery. Once again, the girls find the old woman at the crime scene. This time, she said it was the Gangreen Gang ("Seasick-looking young lads"). The girls rush off and burst into the gang's hangout to find that they had switched bodies with teenage girls, and they are seen reading girly magazines and getting pedicures. The girls in Snake's and Grubber's bodies suggest that it was Mojo Jojo ("The monkey you were chasing around. He seems like a pretty bad guy") that's been committing the crimes. Working alongside Mojo Jojo, Joker has already switched with Percival C. McLeach, Harley Quinn has already switched with Raz, Two-Face has already switched with Captain Gutt, The Penguin has already switched with Flynn, Negaduck has already switched with Gupta, Megavolt has already switched with Silas, Quackerjack has already switched with Dobson, Bushroot has already with Squint, The Liquidator has already switched with Killer Croc, The Scarecrow has already switched with The Mad Hatter, Steelbeak has already switched with Ammonia Pine, and Drago Bludvist appears in Eret's stolen body. The girls burst into Mojo's lair and beat up the old lady that he switched bodies with. The girls rush back into town and fight Mojo Jojo. Soon, the professor manages to fix everything and the girls send Mojo Jojo to prison. Though everyone is back to normal, Bubbles sounds like the narrator, who ends the episode with Bubbles' voice. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this short film. *In this short film, all of the heroes and villains will have their bodies switched. Ash Ketchum will be switched with Hiccup, Pikachu will be switched with Toothless, Misty will be switched with Astrid, Togepi will be switched with Stormfly, Brock will be switched with Snotlout, Delia Ketchum will be switched with Heather, Professor Oak will be switched with Gobber the Belch, Scooby-Doo can be switched with Fanghook, Shaggy Rogers will be switched with Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones will be switched with Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo will be switched with Meatlug, Remy the Rat will be switched with Fishlegs, Emile will be switched with Carver René Descartes, Hookfang will be switched with Onix, Ruffnut will be switched with Tuffnut, Barf will be switched with Belch, Windshear will be switched with Skullcrusher, Eret will be switched with the villainous Drago Bludvist, Tino Tonitini will be switched with Gustav Larson, Lori McQuarrie will be switched with Tish Katsufrakis, Joker will be switched with Percival C. McLeach, Harley Quinn will be switched with Raz, Two-Face will be switched with Captain Gutt, The Penguin will be switched with Flynn, Negaduck will be switched with Gupta, Megavolt will be switched with Silas, Quackerjack will be switched with Dobson, Bushroot will be switched with Squint, The Liquidator will be switched with Killer Croc, The Scarecrow will be switched with The Mad Hatter, and Steelbeak will be switched with Ammonia Pine. *The main reason why Scooby-Doo and the gang's real counterparts and Scrappy-Doo's real counterpart guest star in this short film is because they will be absent in The Powerpuff Girls: Criss Cross Crisis segment in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *The main reason why Ash and his friends are having their own adventures in this short film is because they previously guest starred in Pooh's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, but will not guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features The Powerpuff Girls: Criss Cross Crisis segment), due to their own adventures in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Short Films Category:Travel Films